I just want you to know who I am
by scene4life
Summary: Jade and Cat. Cat and Jade. Cat knows Jade. Jade knows Cat. Jade loves Cat. Does Cat love Jade?


**Hey guys! I thought I'd write another story cause I'm bored and can't figure out my homework. So right now I'm just sitting here listening to iris by Goo Goo Dolls. Being inspired. It's a great song go check it out while you read this. Pleeeeeease? I'll be your best friend :D**

**So. I don't own victorious. If I did cat and jade would be together and star in the show.**

Cat Valentine. A peculiar name for a peculiar girl. A girl I would give up everything for. She doesn't seem to realize it but with every look from those chocolate brown eyes, and every touch from those small, soft, tanned hands, is making me fall further and further in love with her. She is also the bane of Beck Oliver's existence. Why? Because I broke up with him for her. Such a cliché movie scenario. Best friend falls in love with other best friend. Except for the fact Cat and I are both girls.

"Jade, are you even listening to me?" I hear her adorable, high pitched voice, as she reprimands me for my lack of focus.

"Not even slightly." I reply, a cold smirk plastered falsely on my face. Her smile slowly turns into a pout. God do I wish I could just lean over and kiss her… But I can't. Wait…. Now she looks like she's about to cry. Fuck.

"Dammit…. Cat, I'm sorry. Here, let me buy you some more ice cream, ok?"

Her face lit up like stars in the She squealed night sky. a bit and nodded, in an over eager fashion, making her hair fall into her face. She brushed it away as I left her to get more ice cream.

_Hmm…. What would cat want… _I spotted a rainbow colored ice cream called "Unicorn Fiesta". Either these people knew Cat personally or this was an abnormal coincidence.

I paid the $2.75 for the ice cream and brought it over to Cat. Her jaw literally dropped when she saw the multi-colored treat I had bought for her.

I put it down in front of her and she squeaked a thank you and gobbled it down faster than I could react.

"What flavor was that?" I asked eyeing the empty cup.

She shrugged and started talking about lions. I smiled at her and asked her if she wanted to come over and watch the lion king. Yes. I, Jade West, Own the lion king and other various Disney movies. I know Cat loves them so I bought a bunch for when she comes over.

A grin trickled across her face. "Yeah! And we can watch the lion king and sleeping beauty and the little mermaid and monsters inc. and… and… and…." I cut her off.

"Cat. We can watch whatever you want. Just get in the car. Now."

She giggled and jumped in. I couldn't help but stare at how graceful she was. It was brilliant.

I endured a car ride of listening to cat blabber away about everything she could think of and had to drag her out of the car because she didn't seem to realize we had arrived at my house.

During the movie I started to think about Cat. She was so innocent…. She got scared every time we watched the lion king. She thought Scar was terrifying. She cuddled into my chest when he was singing the song with the hyenas. I could smell her shampoo. It smelled like vanilla…

As I held her in my arms, I thought about how she knows me better than anyone else, but she doesn't know the me deep down. The me that loves her. The me that hurts so horribly because my fathers hates me. My life is broken, as everything is meant to be I guess. The others don't try to understand me, which is good because I don't want them to. I have Cat to worry about me and know who I am. I just want HER to know who I am.

I pause the movie. She looks up at me, confused.

I ignore her stare and turn on my iPod, which was in its dock.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you'll feel it somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now._

She looked at me, her eyes wider than normal. As I stared into them I realized something.

I leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't anything special, but to me it was the most incredible kiss to ever occur in this galaxy. I felt my stomach tingle, in that same way it does when your crush talks to you. When I pulled away she was gawking at me. Then she smiled.

"Oh." She said.

Then she kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then I really got into it. I'm not going to give the details because this was me and Cat's private time together.

I realized I was wrong. She does understand me. Better than I do. She knows who I am.

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When every thing's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

**SOOOOOOOO! Did you like it? I hope so. Please review and give me feed back . Ideas for other stories etc. pretty much anything. Just nothing harsh. I'm kinda like cat and I get offended really easily if I can't figure out the persons tone. But anyhow, review and you get more writing :D**


End file.
